Secrets: A Catalyst for Something More
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: When Brooke finds something of Sam's, there lives will change forever. And things between the two won't quite ever be the same again, either. Secrets change relationships. Catalysts make minds open up. Every little thought is magnified.


**Secrets: A Catalyst for Something More**  
**CHAPTER ONE**

An anxious Brooke sat waiting on Samantha's bed. Waiting for a hard talk with this girl she'd taken in. Waiting with something she stumbled upon in Sam's room. The young girl came through the doorway.

"Hey," Samantha offered a smile. "What are you doing here?"  
"Samantha, there's not really any easy way to do this, so..."  
Sam gulped hard. Brooke never called the girl by her full name. "So I'll just go ahead and do it. Did you want to talk about this?" Brooke held up what she'd found stashed under a pile of Sam's clothes. It was a fleshlight - the sex toy which replicates a vagina.  
"Uh, I don't... It's not like that, o-okay?" the girl stammered. "Jack brought it over."  
"Samantha, you can tell me the truth." Yes, Jack was a good friend of Sam's, but the girl's defensive modes made obvious what was really going on here. And Brooke wanted to help.  
"I _am_ telling you the truth. I'm not a dyke, alright?" Sam made her point, aggressively.  
"Sam..." Brooke welcomed a nice girl talk, but the second party wanted none of it.  
"I know this is your house and all, but can you please get out of my room," Sam stomped her way past Brooke, setting her handbag on the duchess and looking through it for the hell of doing something to get Brooke to leave.  
"I'm here if you want to talk, 'kay?" Brooke assured as she left the fleshlight on Sam's bed and walked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Samantha's a lesbian... So what." Victoria commented in her usual stern manner.  
"It's not that simple, mother." Brooke had confided in Victoria about what had happened. They didn't have exactly the closest mother/daughter relationship, and because of that, Brooke wanted to make this thing right with Sam.  
"It _is_ that simple, Brooke... And stop calling me 'mother' - you know how ill it makes me." She stood ground as being anything but the aging woman she was.  
"No, I knew a girl once. She was gay, but it took her a long time to accept that. To accept herself." Brooke talked of Anna – former high school classmate and ex's sister. "But Samantha might just be curious... Like I was," she shifted uncomfortably with the notion of what she had just admitted to.  
"Excuse me?" Victoria's face was ghastly, as if she'd just been on the receiving end of a death threat.  
"Don't worry. I never did anything." Brooke rolled her eyes. Underneath, she was peeved that her mother thought homosexuality was so wrong.  
"I should hope not."

But what she said and felt were two different things. Little did Brooke know that when her mother was her age, she dined out almost exclusively on pussy. Clean shaven, sweetly scented snatches were Victoria Davis' favourite. Still were to this day, in fact. But that was a part of herself that Victoria had never even considered sharing with her daughter... Her thoughtful, caring, beautiful, sexy, tightly-packaged, delicious-enough-to-eat daughter. Victoria often got lost in her thoughts thinking about Brooke's body and raspy pleasure moans.  
"Let's go have a talk with Sam... _together_."  
"Really?" Brooke was more than surprised. Seldom was Victoria there for her like this.  
"Yes, really."

"Sam, can I come in?" Brooke knocked lightly on the girl's door – Victoria strangely by her side. "Sam?" They waited a beat.  
"Come in." A shrivelled voice came through. Brooke opened the door gently.  
"Hi," she greeted warmly; Sam on her bed.  
"What are you doing here?" the girl directed her bluntness to Victoria. The older woman tried her damndest not to reply with "well, hello to you, too." Instead, she was much nicer.  
"I'm here to talk," Victoria offered. Sam's jaw dropped.  
"What, you told her I had a sex toy and now you two are bonding or something?" Now Sam's accusing eyes were on Brooke.  
"No, Sam. It's not like that," she sat down next to Sam.  
"_Actually_, Samantha... It's a little like that, dear." Victoria butted in.  
"Mom," Brooke hissed.  
"Trust me, I know teenage girls." Funny, she never got the time to know Brooke when she was at that impressionable age. _Really_ know her. So it was ironic for Victoria to suggest she "knew" teens. "And my thinking is, you were having a private moment just now - before we came in." Victoria walked around Sam's bed, stopping at the head of it. "You're edgy..."  
"And you're a bitch," Sam quipped, grinning nervously.  
"You're breathing heavily," Victoria ignored that last comment. "And if I lift up this pillow..." She was talking like a true detective. And just like any good detective, this old slag was right. She picked up Sam's pillow and underneath was the evidence of a horny girl. The fleshlight was there, glistening with fresh saliva, and in a big surprise, so was a cover of _B Davis_ magazine. Not the entire magazine, just the front cover. And who happened to be on it? Brooke _fuckin'_ Davis!

Sam gulped hard. "I'm sorry, Brooke." Everyone knew the situation. It was clear as daylight, and Samantha's apology was the icing on the cake that confirmed it.  
"It's okay," Brooke held the girl's hands in hers. It was crazy and weird, but she wasn't mad. Brooke wanted to support Sam and not make her feel so uncomfortable.  
"I think you two should kiss..." Victoria chimed in. "On the lips, of course." Brooke was _speechless_. She could only look alarmingly at her mother, psychically screaming "WHAT?" And to make it all the more fucked up, Victoria then popped out her tits like it was nothing. The older woman's busty cleavage making Samantha wet in an instant.  
"Oh my god," Sam's anguish turned to joy in a matter of seconds.  
"Touch," Victoria leant forward, a wicked smile on her dial as she offered her breasts to the younger girl.  
"Mother!"

But there were no objections from Sam. No hesitation. She got up on her knees and squeezed the forty-something year olds boobs, one by one. Sam was caught in a trance by them.  
"Slap her ass, Brooke," Victoria ordered casually.  
"You're crazy!" Brooked hissed viciously. She didn't feel right telling Sam to stop, but her mother knew better. This was wrong.  
"Samantha, dear: tell my darling daughter to spank you." Brooke gave her mom the "Oooo, you better stop!" look.  
"Spank me, Brooke." Oh no. Sam wanted this. "Pretty please," she turned her head around, batting her eyelashes all cute like, before giggling.  
"Here, shuffle closer, dear." Sam did just that, practically hugging Victoria in the process, as the older woman reached and drew down Sam's pants so her nice little butt was showing. "Mmm." Victoria licked her fingers then gave the girl a reasonable slap on the ass. "You like that?" she asked rhetorically. The grin on Sam's face told the story... That she fucking _loved_ it. "It's what Samantha wants," Victoria told her daughter.  
"Spank me, _pleeease_."

Samantha's pink underwear looked delicious – there was no denying it. And being a women's fashion designer, Brooke had a growing interest in girls. You'd think a girl of Brooke's calibre have popped her lesbian virginity years ago, but she was all into cock at highschool and ever since her life's been about the company and protecting her perfect image to the public. Now, she was tossing up whether to join in on this little bit of fun that could well turn into something more.

Sam wiggled her butt, and that snapped Brooke out of this little "should I/shouldn't I" thought process. As if instincts took over, Brooke gave the sexy little minx a right good spanking.  
"Bend over," Victoria instructed, tapping Sam on the shoulder. She did just that and her ass appeared all the tighter. There was no way in hell Brooke could resist now. Screw the butt-slapping, Brooke wanted more. She yanked Sam's panties down ruthlessly and furiously rubbed the pussy beneath like there was no tomorrow. This was an interesting turn of events. "Well, would you look at my daughter." Victoria had truthfully never been more proud of Brooke. And Brooke didn't seem to mind one bit the fact that she and her mother may be taking advantage of Sam. This was far from rape, but it felt like the pair of them had shoved this down Samantha's throat.

Victoria fondled with her breasts as she watched her daughter and adopted grandchild get down and busy below her. All three women were juicing up – the two younger babes moaning.  
"Oooh. Yes, Brooke. YEESSSS." Sam looked the brunette in her stunning eyes. The same eyes she fantasized about since she'd first laid eyes on them. "Fuck my pussy. _Fuck_ my _fucking_ pussy."  
"Mmm. Such foul language," Victoria slapped Sam's ass again as playful punishment of the cussing.  
"Yeah, Sam? You wanna be fucked? Want my fingers in your pussy?"  
"Yeah," Samantha beckoned. Things were getting heated with these two.  
"I'm gonna fuck your little pussy. I'm gonna fuck it so good." Shit, Brooke was halfway to being a pornstar already with dirty talk like this. "Say my name. Beg me to make you cum." There was no in-between with Brooke's finger-banging. It was either slow and foreplay, or fast and needy. She _needed_ Sam to climax. Brooke had only seen another woman orgasm on film. And she's grown real good at fingering her own cunt, so it was about time she gave some other babe that same pleasure.

"Fuck her, Brooke. Fuck her," Victoria encouraged, one hand set firmly on Sam's ass and the other down her own pants, masturbating. It was quite the sight, watching your daughter's first lesbian experience. Of course, she didn't know this was Brooke's maiden voyage... Victoria had always suspected Brooke and Peyton were secret lovers in highschool.  
"Ohh fuck. Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygaaaawd. Fuck!" Sam's moans were just as awesome as the sensation of another pussy around Brooke's fingers.  
"You're a fucking dirty bitch, huh?" she spat on her free hand and then got down on both elbows. Proceeding to fuck Samantha like crazy with her right hand, Brooke rubbed and pinched the girl's clit with her left. "You're driving me fucking wild, you know that?" There was no censoring in the bedroom. All three of these girls were sex-starved, foul-mouthed hotties. Not that it was quite so bad for Samantha. She was quite content licking her fleshlight pussy while getting off to amazing pictures of Brooke. Now Sam had the real thing fucking her to spectacular orgasm. "CUM! Squirt all over my filthy little fingers."

"OHH, BROOKE!" Victoria sighed lustfully. She was nearing climax and couldn't handle how hot her own flesh and blood looked down there. "Take your top off." But Brooke didn't want to halt momentum so she swiftly just pulled her top down around her boobs. Victoria marvelled at the sight of the flawless perky tits. She was dying to get her hands on them, and then had an ever better idea come to mind. On the brink of exploding, Victoria dropped her work skirt to her ankles and kicked them off. She shifted her panties to the side and put one foot on the bed, leaning in so her cunt lined up with her daughter. Sam knew what the deal was. Still moaning and groaning away, she watched the older lady frantically rubbing herself. "Ohmygod!" Samantha was thrilled to see what would come of this. So thrilled that she was completely blindsided by her own orgasm. It hit her in waves. She screamed and thrashed around; Brooke keeping her fingers dug inside as best she could. "Holy shit! OH MY FUCKING _GOD_!"  
"Yeah, cum!" Brooke slapped Sam's ass as hard as she could. The red mark she left went unnoticed on account of how gargantuan this epic climax was. "You sexy, nasty little bitch." The brunette giggled, smacking her little fucktoy again. Next thing they knew, Victoria screamed like a motherfucker and the whore gushed her juices all over her target. Brooke squealed as her mom's cum coated her. Face, hair, titties. Nothing much was spared.  
"Mmm. You're all wet," Sam turned her bony ass around and licked up the cum on Brooke's boobs. Victoria had sprayed her good. This whole venture was sure to bring the mother/daughter duo closer.

"Give me your hand, dear." Brooke raised her left, not quite catching on that Victoria didn't want just any hand, but rather her 'fuck hand'. "Other one." Brooke complied, becoming all tingly as she watched Victoria pop the cum-lathered fingers in her mouth. They eye-fucked one another, such was the gaze. The younger girl - friskier and hornier than ever – rubbed herself through the thin skirt and undergarment she wore. "Delicious," Victoria grinned, finished dining out on Brooke's hand, but not yet ready to give it back. Instead, she accompanied her daughter's hand down to her own dripping cunt and had Brooke poke a couple inside. "Have a taste, darling."

Up until five minutes ago, Brooke wouldn't have thought of anything more she'd rather avoid than incest. But now she wanted Victoria to fuck her brains out – either some tongue action or crafty handwork. Sam was still attached to Brooke's body, spoiling herself on Victoria's sweet juices. Brooke's gaze with the older woman only intensified as she licked the cum off of her fingers; Sam popping up for a kiss and getting one. The two young babes kissing tenderly, swapping Victoria's cum back and forth.  
"Eat me out, baby," Brooke said softly, squeezing Sam's ass – what little there was of it. She lay down and had Samantha take off the pesky skirt. It didn't surprise anyone that Brooke was wearing slutty lingerie. You could put the 'professional' in a girl but you couldn't take the 'slutty' out.  
"If only they were edible..." Victoria said cheekily.  
"Next time," Brooke replied, smirking suggestively.  
"I can smell your pussy already," Sam announced, impressed by the odour and its strength.  
"_Somebody_ got me all wet," Brooke giggled, biting her fingernails and being all sexy.  
"It's only fair that that _somebody_ cleaned it up." Holy fuck! Victoria could be such a tease when she wanted to be. What a cougar, on prey for girls half her age.

Like a magician, Sam made Brooke's panties disappear in a second. And just as quickly, she had her chin planted inside Brooke's cunt, lapping up what she could.  
"Ooh, Sam. Right there. Right there, baby." Brooke put both hands on the back of her little rug-muncher's head. "Oh my god. You're a little pro."  
"Practice," Samantha muffled through the pink patch of perfection. Victoria popped around the bed again and swiped the fleshlight.  
"Here, Brooke. Practice," Victoria held it out to her daughter, smiling. Brooke was loving this woman more and more. She took the sex toy before dabbing the head of it on her face and shoulders – the fake pussy picking up her own mother's juices.

Victoria watched with admiration as Brooke had her first tongue-to-pussy contact. And in no time at all, Brooke was darting her tongue in and out of the tasty treat. Now came the distractingly good sex. Samantha's oral technique was superior for a girl her age – it was certainly the best head Brooke had ever gotten.  
"Look at me, Sam. Look at me," she panted, losing breath at the sensation of what was going on down there. She tried her damndest to tongue-fuck the fleshlight, but her body was really feeling the impact of Sam's work. "Oh fuck. I'm so close, baby. Keep going – I'm so close." Brooke's legs were quivering already, and she could feel the orgasm of a lifetime coming on. "Ohmygod. Ohmyfuckingod." Samantha's pace was astounding, and she hit the exact right spot of the other girl's clit everytime. "Ohh, fuck! Sam, I cumming! Eat me, you skanky little slut – I'm CUMMING! AAAGGHHH! FFAAAAARRRRHHKK-AH!" Brooke screamed and squealed, her legs shuddering as the wave of release washed over.  
"Mmpphh. Mheh-pheh-heh," Sam giggled distortedly , dead eager to keep her mouth buried (in what she what considered heaven) for a little longer. "You taste so amazing," Samantha finally lurched up, kissing Brooke as amazingly as they had done before and both girls coming out blushing.

"Well, this was fun," Victoria said.  
"_Was_? Who said it's over?" Brooke planted her hands on her mom's boobs. "Lay down."

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**  
**Secrets: A Catalyst for Something More**

Chapter dedicated to Vexer6. He gave me the awesome idea of a Sam/Brooke/Victoria story, and I think this is probably some of my best writing yet.  
Please Review! :)  
And let me know your favourite parts/sentences/lines/etc. I really like to get feedback on that more specific stuff.


End file.
